vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Favel
Created By: Matthew Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' Favel Randar *'Race:' Thalasine *'Birthplace:' Nar'shada (To the right center of Reality. Lucasverse Z) *'Parents: Father:' Unknown Mother: 'Zevra (Adopted) *'Siblings: Bellva around age 13 equv. *'Birthdate:' June 4, 1973 (equivalent date) *'Sex:' Usually male *'Height:' 5' 9" *'Weight:' 155 *'Build:' slender with wide hips Thalasines tend to the small side and are not as fast running as are Humans. *'Marital status:' Married , spouses Mary Genson a Human girl rescued from an abusive family and her own precognitive dreams. And Erin a Thalasine created By His Holiness Ivan. They are married under Coranthian law -- also a signer of the Lost Persons Treaty. By the extradition clause this marriage must be recognized by the United States. Erin is a native resident of Greyhawke. Also He has been reunited with Savra (Sergal Runs a repair shop in Vista city), and Suet'ley (Bothan, applying to work for Bureau 13) *'Description:' The differences are the big ears, sharp muzzle, thick tail, and the fact he has eight thumbs. Thalasine have three fingers and two thumbs per limb. They are nearly as dexterous with their feet as their hands. Favel usually wears custom made jeans a t-shirt, and a very grungy jacket that is high tech armor when off duty. He has a magical "tail bag" that was given to him by Ivan to keep his thick tail from being hurt in car seats. Earth is not built for people with tails. His shoes are very minimal sandals that allow him the use of his lower hands. *'Skin coloring:' Short thick fur, middle yellowish tan, with darker stripe markings. gray skin. *'Eyes:' Two, light blue. *'Hair:' Cream colored head and tail tuff, *'Routine Activities:' Patrolling the city, looking for darkness to get rid of, keeping Red from modifying the house out of existence. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Terrorist, criminal, Jedi. He was in the middle of stealing a starship when he got dumped here. *'Financial Status:' Well off, receiving royalties from several products that he has introduced as well as having ridiculously good luck with poker in Vegas. *'Group Affiliations:' VCPD, Warp Drive Project, Bureau 13 *'Personality:' Proactive on things he sees as issues. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Make a place in society, he is highly unlikley to ever seen home again. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Alien, no doctors available. *'Enemies (And Why):' Creatures of evil and darkness. Neo-nazis and alien haters. Yo, Jedi. *'Special Abilities:' Jedi skilled in kinetics and detection. Bio-genetically augmented. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Alien without much medical support. Jedi sense of who is naughty and nice. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Found being punted from a wormhole by Therilan. Recovered from a healing coma with great care. After a period of recovery with the Warp Drive Project Favel sought employment. He was registered as a resident alien and political refugee (Simon Daklander INS is a nice guy). He was gotten a job at the Vista City Police Department. This lasted until it was apparent how useful Favel was in general and he spent more time away from the beat than on. Tony McKenzie kindly asked him to choose. Favel still works with the VCPD when he can. He spends most of his time as an Agent at large. Favel has given the Warp Drive Project a boost in the anti gravity game. He gave them the formulation for a better gravity cone. The smaller the better it seems. Red, his R7 astromech has build two flying cars, a mini van for the house and a "spy car" made from the shell of a wrecked Lamborghini. (The FAA had a short fit over the wingless fliers. They have passed these two and require a pilot's license to operate, must have IFF and so forth,). With his aid more are being built by various hobbyists. Anti-grav flying cars are currently classed as "experimental" aircraft. While attending an Astral Flame Concert in Seattle Favel noted a dark witch. He also found a light one living in the shadow of the Mountain. His interventions were instrumental in neutralizing the dark witch and drawing the reclusive light one, the Hag of Rainier, out again. He has a rich and varied history on the other side. Favel claims to have been a general during the Clone Wars. He mentions activities as a Hutt's enforcer, and an anti-imperial ship thief and terrorist. Just the kind of guy you want as a cop, His personal knowledge of people and places in what is the fiction of Lucasverse is often a bit unnerving, to others and himself. Meeting Mark Hamil at Comic Con was...interesting. Hayden Christensen was even more unnerving. (Lucas went total fan boy on Favel. The Skywalker Ranch might survive George having his own light saber.) Favel got his ship the Subspace Emissary by cleaning a couple of nasty critters out of Builder Station for the Ane. they refit the abandon El Aurian yacht to his needs. Favel has taught one class of new Jedi. Favel was granted US Citizenship by special act of Congress after he stopped an outbreak of Mythos horror in Maine. ---- Game Stats (Shadowrun) Faval Randers Thalasian Male (Primary Gender) Body* 4 Charisma '6 '''Edge '''5 '''Agility '''10 '''Intuition '''7 '''Essence '''5.21 '''Strength '''5 '''Logic '''5 '''Magic '''14 '''Adept '''6 '''Casting '''8 '''Reaction '''10** '''Will Power '''8 '''Initiative '''17 *''Body Counts as a 7 to resist physical damage due to bone lacing **Reaction base is 7 raised 3 points from level 3 improved Reflexes ''Note that this character ''attributes are extremely high. They are very advanced and have been augmented. This is not a typical character and represents an epic D20 system equivalent. '''Thalsian Qualities Negative Thalasian Qualities Fangs Dv (Str/2)P -1 reach Distinctive Alien Prehensile Tail Pacifist the character actively avoids Foot hands needless violence and will not kill unless Chance Senses (Smell) in self-defense (and even then he will do so as humanely as possible). Positive Qualities Negative Qualities Jedi Function as mystic Adept Dependents non combat family Code of Conduct Jedi Code "Jethite Credo" Trustworthy These Skill are totals or ranks and their relevant attributes as well as any special bonuses. These are skill group that represent more the one skill. Skill that differ from the group or have specialization are listed to the side. Close Combat ' 16 With Blades 17 Spec Light sabers 19 / 24 with all bonuses '''Fire Arms ' 14 Spec Blaster Pistols 16 'Electronics ' 8 With Software 11 'Cracking ' 8 'Athletics ' 13 With Gymnastics 18 'Influence ' 10 'Sorcery ' 13 '''Conjuring '''9 With Banishing 12 '''Individual skills Perception ' 17 '''Pilot Ground Vehicle '''14 '''Automotive Mechanic '''8 '''Arcana ' 8 'Aerospace Mechanic '''9 '''Survival ' 12 'Shadowing '''12 '''Tracking ' 12 'Pilot Aircraft ' 10 'Dodge ' 16 'Assensing ' 15 'Pilot Aerospace ' 15 'First Aid ' 8 'Infiltration ' 16 'Locksmithing ' 12 'Intimidation ' 10 'Craft high tech ' 9 '''Knowledge Skills Magic Lore ' 8 '''The Force ' 13 'Star ships ' 10 'Movies ' 10 Spec Lucas ''12 '''Modern Music ' 9 'Earth Lore '''9 '''B13 threats ' 10 'AI's ' 8 'Alien Tech ' 9 '''Role Playing Games '''10 '''Adept Power Level Improved Reflexes 3 Improved Ability Blades 2 Pain Resistance 3 Missile Parry 4 Enhanced Perception 4 Great Leap 6 Mystic Armor 4 Spells Healing Detect Enemies Levitate Magic Finger MegaKinises Force Light bolt Force Light Aura Dimensional Slide Macro Awareness Armor Balsitic Impact Mystic Armor 4 4 Bone Lacing 1 1 Ortho Skin 2 2 Form Fitting 1/2 suit 4 1 Armored Jacket 6 5 Total '''17 13 '''Cyber Implants Titanium Bone Lacing '''Adds +3 Body to soak damage and +1 ballistic and impact armor. Also Unarmed strike can do 1/2 Str +3 lethal physical damage '''Essence Cost '''0.68 '''Bio Implants Genetic Optimization '''to all attributes +1 to max range '''Ortho Skin Level 2 Adds +2 to skins armor rating ballistic and impact, Essence Cost ''' 0.11 '''Total Essence Cost '''0.79 '''Light Saber x2 Damage 1/2 STR + 4 P 6 Armor Penetration 1/2 Impact -4 Reach +1 Blaster Pistol Damage 6p Armor Penetration 1/2 Impact -1 50 shots to an energy clip Range in meters Point Blank 0-5 Short 6-10, Medium 11-25, Long 26-60, Extreme 61-120 Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Bureau 13 Category:Aliens Category:Magician